Sheol
Sheol is the Primordial Being of Darkness, the creator of the Rephanims and the entity known as The Destroyer or The Corrupter, his opposite is God who is the Light . Biography Sheol is never born having always existed throughout eternity, he existed along with his brothers and was extremely close of them . When God introduced the idea of Creation in Existence, Sheol, like Zalgatoth, found the idea disgusting, but unlike him, Sheol choosed to create to see if his view on creation would confirm . God and the Ophanims fought Zalgatoth for years until Sheol helped them with the Rephanims, with these twelve Primordial Entities, the stalemate was broken and Zalgatoth was killed by God . Sheol saw Zalgatoth's death and was surprised and horrified by God's action, Sheol, already more disgusted than before by Creation, attacked it . God created the Archangels and, helped with the Ophanims, the Archfairies and the Archangels, God broke the stalemate and locked Sheol in a Mark he gave to Lucifer . Personnality Sheol is calm and have a very cold personnality, he think Creation is an anomaly who don't need to exist, he see his children as nothing but tools to success in his goals . Unlike Zalgatoth, Sheol still loves his siblings, he is extremely manipulative . He, however, have a higher opinion of his children when he saw they love him enough to try to free him . Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Sheol is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Sheol is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Sheol fought against his brother for years and even the aid of the Ophanims, Archfairies and Archangels was barely enough to break the stalemate between the two Primordial Beings to give God the chance to seal him away. ** Creation: Sheol created the Rephanims to see creation. Sheol doesn't do much creating things as he despises it . ** Destruction: Sheol has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. He does more erasing or destroying than creating and has destroyed many of his siblings' creations countless of times. ** Darkness Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Darkness, Sheol embodies all of essence of darkness in existence and balances it with his other opposite, light. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Sheol's knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. Despite being locked away, he was able to learn what was occurring during his absence through his children, the Rephanims. He was able to witness humanity and the rest of creation. * Corrupting Effect: Sheol can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he already corrupted Lucifer to the point only him can purify them . * Immortality: Sheol has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Sheol cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Shape-Shifting: Sheol can later to true form which is an immense amount of darkness and sends a corruption making them feel scary forever. * Supernatural Concealment: Sheol can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. His creations have a mental connection with their main portion, they can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: Sheol possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Sheol can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Sheol can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Darkness Manipulation: Sheol can control the essence of all darkness that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril of shadow or a blast of darkness that will consume anything. Weaknesses As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Sheol except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Beings will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While Sheol has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. The rules still apply to Sheol as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Light/Mandatory Existence: Both Light and Darkness are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Sheol faced off against his brother for years and even with the aid of the Ophanims and of the Archangels, they still equaled with one another until Choros sent the Archfairies to assist her brother in help to break the stalemate. Gallery Helel.jpg|Human Form The Darkness.jpg|True Form Erebus (Shard).jpg|Erebus, his Shard Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Sheol Category:Alives Category:Males Category:Main Villains